The Incidents
by haru hari
Summary: At one time they were close friends, but after "The Incidents", Sora vowed revenge. RiSo
1. The Trashcan Incident

It was just like any other normal day, on the normal piece of land known as Destiny Island. To some, the small island might be considered a trap, surrounded by water; the only way to get to the nearest city was by a boat that traveled twice daily, but to those that lived there the island with its different flora, fauna, and multiple stores more then made up for the lack of neighboring cities.

It was on this island that a young boy made his way down the small side street, his head bundled up with a large red scarf that allowed for only a few pieces of dark brown hair to poke out. Keeping his face down to avoid the cold winds that were blowing around him, he continued to walk at a slow pace, seemingly cut off from the rest of the world, until the sound of quickly approaching footsteps behind him caught his attention,

"Sora! Wait up!"

The boy turned, looking up, and watched as girl his age ran up to him, taking a few moments to catch her breath before looking at him, a glare plastered on her face.

"Sora, you jerk! She said, her deep red hair framing her face as she punched the boy on the shoulder, "why'd you go off and leave me! I was only a few minutes late!"

Sora looked at her sheepishly for a few seconds, before looking down. Ever since third grade the two had walked to school together each morning and now, nine years later, they continued on with the tradition, with one small recent change.

"Sorry Kairi, but I didn't think you'd get there before eight….and I didn't want to walk when…when he was…"

Kairi looked at him for a few seconds before the angry look on her face melted away, and she moved in closer to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You know I wouldn't have been that late, and even if I was, we could have just taken a different route."

Sora nodded his head, before both of them turned and started on their trek to Destiny High.

Truth be told, the walk to school hadn't always been such a somber occasion, in fact, it had once been a time of laughing and smiles, of course, that had been before…"the incidents".

If you were to ask Sora today what "the incidents" were, he were blush for a few moments, before getting angry, punching the nearest solid surface he could, and walking away.

It had been almost nine months ago when "the incidents" first began. Back then, the walk to school was a trio event, instead of a doubles. Walking along with Sora and Kairi, always right next to Sora, would walk a boy their age, tall and muscular, with silver hair that framed his face and made him look practically perfect.

His name was Riku, and it had been in the fourth grade that he and his parents had moved to Destiny Islands, and lived on the same street as Sora and Kairi. At first, he spent the first few months griping and whining about being on such a tiny island, and always told his parents that one day he would build a raft and return to Traverse Town, the large city that they previously had lived in. However, after a few months with the other two, he got accustomed to living on the small island, and soon enough any thoughts of leaving were soon forgotten.

However, it was ninth months ago that the strong friendship that had developed between Sora and Riku began to crumble away, starting in March with what some people have dubbed "The Trash Incident."

FxLxAxSxHxBxAxCxK

_It was a normal day, because the weather was so nice that day the administration had decided to allow the students that were done with their lunch early to go outside and enjoy the sun for a little bit before their next classes._

_Outside, everyone had formed their own little groups, each of which was deep into their own conversations. _

_On one side of the lot, close to the trashcans, stood a group of street hockey players. One of the nice things about Destiny High was its variety in both academics and athletics. While it maintained the normal basketball, baseball, and football teams, it also had one of the best street and ice hockey teams in their regions._

_At the moment, the group, which consisted of Riku and three other members; Tidus, Wakka, and Axe, were discussing their game later in the day over in Traverse Town against another of the better teams, the Mushu Warriors. Because of the boat schedule, the team would have to leave right after lunch, which would explain why there were random pieces of hockey equipment scattered all around them. _

_On the other side of the lot stood Sora, Kairi, and two of their other friends; Namine and Roxas. It was weird, but some people could have swore that Sora and Roxas were brothers, twins even, but if you were to ask the two boys, they would deny it, pointing at their different colored hair and styles in clothing._

"_So, what's everyone doing tonight?" Namine asked in a light voice as she played with the hem of her pale yellow sundress._

"_Nothing much, why?" asked Roxas, taking a moment to look over towards the other side, when a rather loud laugh echoed over from Riku's group._

"_Well, there's a new movie that came out yesterday, and I thought it would fun if we all went."_

_The rest of the group nodded, giving their silent approval, before Sora interjected._

"_I'll go ask Riku if he wants to come, if they get back from their game in time."_

_Roxas and Kairi nodded as Sora made his way across the lot. Before he could get over there, though, he saw Axel look over in his direction, before reaching over and whispering something in Riku's ear. The silver headed boy was silent for a moment, before getting out what looked like a small chuckle._

_As soon as he got close, Sora began the ritual that was getting Riku attention. He had first done it in the fifth grade, and ever since he had always done it to grab the taller boys attention. Quietly, he snuck up behind Riku and gave a quick tap on his right shoulder. Suppressing a chuckle, he jumped to the left in order to avoid being seen by the other boy, however, before he realized it, he felt a hand on his back as stumbled past the group and over to the trashcans._

_He was falling, fast, and before he could catch himself he landed over one of the trashcans, causing it, and himself, to fall to the ground. To make matters worse, it seemed like all of the contents from the can had spilt out onto him, as his nose was bombarded by the various smells of rotten foods and the like. Opening his eyes, he could see the remains of previous lunches, now scattered all over his body._

_If that wasn't bad enough, the sound of the trashcan had alerted everyone else in the lot, all of which now had their focuses directly on him. It wasn't long before the entire group burst out laughing, as Sora was still unsure as to what had happened, until he said it._

_There stood Riku, his eyes wide with his arm still outstretched and his hand wide open, focused in Sora's direction. Sora's anger almost immediately shot up; Riku had pushed him! Working his way up, he slipped once due to an old piece of meatloaf, which only made everyone laugh harder, before finally standing up, many of the rotten pieces of food still attached to him._

_Finally, he did the only thing could think of, he stood and glared at Riku the best he could. Riku stood there for a little longer, before dropping hand and doing the unthinkable; he began laughing along with the rest!_

_That was all Sora could take, quickly he ran past Riku, past the other hockey players, and even pat his other friends, before running back inside the school and into the closest bathroom, where he stayed for the rest of the day, huddled in one of the stalls._

_ExNxDxOxFxFxLxAxSxHxBxAxCxK_

_After that day, Sora made all attempts to avoid Riku at all costs. Sure, the other boy had tried calling him multiple times and even stopped by his house, but each time Sora and either ignored the call or stayed in his room, avoided him during school, and even changed his daily walking route to avoid passing by Riku's house._

_After two weeks of flat out ignoring him, Sora had finally decided to allow Riku to apologize to him, and so, he made his way to school that cool, spring day in hopes of fixing his friendship with his once best friend._

"_Alright, we're here!"_

_Sora looked up, he knew that Kairi had been talking the whole time they had been walking about something…he might have heard her say 'ribbon' a few times, which meant she was probably talking about the upcoming spring dance._

_Ugh, the spring dance, something else that Sora had mixed feelings about. On the one hand, the idea of getting dressed up just to stand around and talk to friends, maybe do a little dancing, seemed like something that should be avoided at all cost._

_On the other hand…the thought of that night also brought a small smile to Sora's lips. Ever since Sora had been able to get over "the incidents" he may have been unsure of his status with Riku, or even why Riku had done the things he had done, but one thing was certain…he was going to get even with Riku for all the things he had done._

_Oh yes, revenge would he his…_

_ExNxDxOxFxCxHxAxPxTxExR_

_How is it so far? I hope everyone likes it! Please remember to review if you liked it!_

_Preview of Next Chapter: Sora volunteers to be on the dance committee, Riku watches him from the shadows, and we find out about "The Cherry Incident." Stay tuned!_


	2. The Cherry Incident

At 11:55 a bell sounded throughout the halls of Destiny High and within the next few seconds the empty halls were almost instantly filled with students, ready for a well deserved lunch. Amongst the various students stood Sora, now minus his coat and scarf, but still with his head pointed down at the ground as he made his way to the cafeteria. None of his friends had ever asked why he always looked down while he walked the halls, mostly because they all already knew without having to ask, on the off chance that he and Riku might come within close proximity of each other, he would be ready to walk past without a nod or acknowledgment.

Finally, after pushing and shoving his way down three hallways he was able to get into the large cafeteria, and quickly found where the rest of his friends were seated. Like some sort of ritual, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas were always the first to get through the large groups of people and get their lunch. It probably helped that their class right before lunch was in the classroom closest to the cafeteria, but at least it allowed them to obtain their normal table and wait until Sora could join them.

After standing in line for what seemed like an eternity, Sora was finally able to grab a few slices of pizza and a can of soda and get over to the table in time to hear Roxas end a joke.

"And the worm said 'hey, if you think that's big, then wait until you see what's underneath."

Judging by the furious blushing that Kairi and Namine were doing afterwards, Sora could guess just what the joke had been about.

Sitting next to Namine, he had hardly touched his pizza before Kairi reached over and grabbed his hand, a large grin on her face.

"Sora!" she said, the joke forgotten about, "I heard from Aerith that you signed up for the dance committee, is it true?"

Sora shook away Kairi hand before taking a quick bite of his pizza. "Yeah, it is" he said, pizza still in his mouth.

"That's great! If you want, you can join my group, we're going to start hanging up the flyers and banners starting…"

"Actually, I've already talked to Aerith about hanging up the decorations in the gym." Kairi's grin faltered for a second, before she regained it. "That's great! So, does that mean you found someone to go with?"

Sora shook his head, "Nope, but that's okay, I wasn't really planning on staying the whole time anyway." Namine and Kairi both turned to look at Sora, twin looks of concern of their faces.

"But you have to stay!" Namine protested, placing a gentle arm on Sora's shoulder, "first Roxas says he's not going, and now you're not…"

"Hey! I told you, I already have plans for that night" Roxas countered as Kairi rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, plans that you won't tell us about" Kairi said, making Roxas stick his tongue out at her before going back to eating his hamburger. After a few more seconds of the non-verbal war between Kairi and Roxas, Namine finally broke the silence.

"Seriously Sora, this is our final dance for the year, you have to go!"

Sora took a quick sip of his soda, before turning to face Namine, "trust me, chances are you aren't going to want me to stay by the time the nights over. Namine raised an eyebrow at the remark, but before she could say anything the lunch bell rang. Sora quickly stood up and made his way out of the cafeteria, not even thinking of taking his trash to the garbage.

As he made his way once again through the throngs of people around him, he was distracted for a few seconds when he saw a flash of familiar silver hair a few feet ahead of him, going in the same direction. For a moment, Sora thought about going up and talking to Riku like the old days, but it only took a few seconds to remember exactly why things weren't like they use to be.

FxLxAxSxHxBxAxCxK

_It had been a few weeks after the "The Trashcan Incident", and after a few showers and a few long conversations with Kairi and Namine had Sora finally decided to try to talk with Riku and sort things out. The way he saw it, the best time to talk with Riku would be during Home Ec class, as most of it was spent waiting for the various foods they made to cook or bake._

_That day, their Home Ec teacher, Miss. Kisaragi had decided to teach everyone how to make a cherry pie. Most of the students were still unsure as to why the school board had decided to hire Miss. Kisaragi as a teacher, let alone let her teach a class such as Home Ec. Throughout the class period Miss. Kisaragi spent most of her time sneaking around the room, trying to scare the students with her so called "Ninja Skills", while the various things she asked the students to make were clearly her attempt to save money on her lunch and dinner._

_"And remember kids, the two best pies will get the honor of coming home with me tonight for a little midnight snack" Miss Kisaragi said, making a few of the students roll their eyes before they began their baking projects._

_As usual, Sora and Kairi had paired up and had already begun mixing the cherry filling that would go inside their pie. Looking around the room, Sora noticed that Namine and Roxas were busy rolling out the pre-made pie dough to fit inside the pan, while at another station Riku was trying to measure the right amount of sugar into a bowl as Axel was busy fiddling with the knobs on their stove, trying to get it as high as possible._

_Before long, Sora and Kairi pushes their pie into their oven and sat down at their station._

_"So, are you going to go talk with him?"_

_Sora put his face in his hands, letting out a low groan. "Yeah, I guess" he finally said, pushing out his chair. Turning to look back at Riku's station, he realized that Riku and Axel still hadn't put their pie in the oven, and were currently staring at it as it lay on the counter. After a few seconds, Axel nudged Riku's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Just like before, Riku stood silent for a few seconds before nodding his head._

_Sora turned back to look at the counter for a few seconds, trying to gain the courage to go over and start a conversation with the boy that at one point been his closest friend, but then made him the laughing stock of the school._

_Just do it Sora, Just go up to him and say something…maybe it was all a mistake…_

_Clenching both of his hands into a fist, he finally stood up straight, ready to get everything out in the open. With a purpose in his mind and determination in gut, he quickly turned around, ready to figure out…._

_SPLAT!_

_Within the next few seconds, Sora was once again confused. All he new was that everything was dark and there was something on his face, and whatever it was was warm, gooey, and quite possibly sticky. After a few more seconds, something was moved out from in front of his face that allowed him to see the light…_

_…the red light?_

_He reached up to feel his face, realizing that it was covered in a thick, sticky paste, that apparently was red. He stood there for a second before it finally hit him._

_It was cherry filling…_

_His face was covered in cherry filling…_

_Someone had put cherry filling all over his face…_

_Someone was going to die…_

_Wiping the filling away from his eyes, he looked around, the anger clearly on his face. However, he didn't have to look far to figure out who had done it._

_Standing in front of him was Riku, a look on his face that mimicked the one from the first incident, however, instead of an outreached arm, both arms were both close to his body, both of them clutching a empty pie pan, red fillings dripping from one side._

_Once again, it didn't take long before everyone else in the room had taken notice, and just like before an uproar of laughter soon filled the room._

_Sora stood there, staring at Riku, a mixture of anger and shock flying through his mind. This was the second time that Riku had embarrassed Sora in public, what had the boy done to deserve this!_

_Sora continued to stare at Riku, hoping that the other boy would move closer and help him clean or, or at least offer a word of apology, but instead, just like last time, it wasn't long before the trademark smirk appeared on his face and bubbles of laughter exited from his mouth._

_That was all Sora needed to see before he ran out of the room, despite Miss. Kisaragi's shouts for him to stop._

_He didn't actually stop until he reached the bathroom and rushed into one of the stalls._

_Pulling out a large wad of toilet paper, he began wiping away the filling from his face, but as he tried to get the chunks of cherry out of his hair, he could feel the hot tears prick up behind his eyes and make their out and down his face._

_He could remember back when he and Riku would spend every day together, laughing and playing around._

_He wished he could go back to those days, but for some reason, Riku was hell bent on ruining his life._

ExNxDxOxFxFxLxAxSxHxBxAxCxK

"Sora! Hang those streamers a little higher!"

Sora grunted as he tried to reach up higher from his position on the ladder, strands of interwoven blue and black streamers in one hand and a roll of tape in the other.

"I can't go away higher!" he shouted down to Aerith, the head of the dance committee, "go get Axel, he's more then tall enough hang them!"

Aerith nodded as she walked to the other side of the gymnasium, where Axel was busy blowing up balloons.

Slowly making his way down the ladder, he stopped when noticed something in the corner of the gym. It was almost hidden by the stacks of chairs that lined the walls, but when he strained his eyes, he could make it out….or rather, him out. Before one of the largest stacks of chairs stood the silver haired boy himself, Riku, who apparently at the moment was busy staring at none other then Sora.

For a few seconds, the two had a staring contest, until Riku shook his head, and made his way out from behind the chairs, looking around the gym before exiting through one of the side doors.

_What was he doing back there?_ Sora thought to himself, _Probably waiting for the chance to jump out a shake me off the ladder….stupid silver haired freak…who has silver hair these days anyways? Freaks, that's who, freaks who like to push innocent kids into trashcans…_

Sora didn't stop grumbling until he was safely off the ladder, and by that time something else was already in his mind.

_That's okay, you can keep staring, Riku-freak, because come tonight I'll be the one laughing…_

Giggling to himself, no one noticed when he grabbed a small bag of garbage from one of the nearby trashcans, or when he silently exited out of one of the side doors.

ExNxDxOxFxCxHxAxPxTxExR

So, how's it going so far? I realize that there are some mistakes, please forgive them, since these were never beta read. Please remember to continued to review, since that's what really gives me the energy to keep going!

Preview of Next Chapter: Sora gets ready for the dance…in more ways then one, and we learn just what "The Papou Incident" was.


	3. The Papou Incident

At exactly 6:18, Sora was decked out in his dance-wear finest, of course, his finest consisted of a long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of black pants, but despite what people may think, he knew if his plans worked out tonight it would be in his best interests if he were wearing something that he could make a quick get away in.

Checking himself in the mirror once more, he shouted a quick goodbye to his parents before walking out the backdoor. Silently, he walked over to a pair of trashcans at the corner of his house, and trying to make as little noise as possible, reach behind them to grab a large bag, making sure it was tight in hand before making his way down one of the smaller side streets.

From that point on, he was no longer Sora; instead, he was Sora, the Super Ultra Ninja! He kept his head down and continued to scan around him for any signs of movement as he took the alternative route to Destiny High.

With each step, his motives became clearer in his mind, and along with it, every detail of what was going down later that night. As he pictured just what would happen at the dance, he allowed a small chuckle to escape form his lips, Riku would have no clue what hit him, but he sure as hell would know why.

FxLxAxSxHxBxAxCxK

_It had only been a day since "The Cherry Incident" and Sora was still furious at Riku for what he had done. In order to sedate him, his friends had decided to do the only thing they could thing of, take Sora to the mall and hope that the various shiny items would distract him long enough to keep him calm._

_And that was why Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas were currently standing in the middle of the wide expanse of concrete and stores known as the Destiny Island Shopping Center, trying to figure out where to go first._

_Namine wanted to visit Belle's Bookery, the largest book and comic book store on the island, to see if they had gotten in the latest addition of her favorite comic._

_Roxas had mentioned something about a skate and urban clothes store called Organization 13...or something like that, it was weird sounding to say the least, that had just opened and wanted to see if they had some new wheels for his board._

_Both Kairi and Sora were content to just walk around the mall and take in the various sales and new items, but before they could decide on anything, Sora watched as Roxas looked past the group, his eyes suddenly widening as he whispered something into Namine's ear, who eyes began to mimic Roxas's._

_Namine then leaned over to Kairi and whispered her something. Suddenly feeling left out, he was glad when Kairi move closer to him, placing her lips close to his ear._

_"Sora…please don't freak out of anything, but it looks like Riku and his group just came through the front door."_

_Sora's mood quickly plummeted, part of him wanted to turn and see if it was really true, but he knew that if he looked back and saw him, a flood of emotions would hit him, and he'd probably end up in the mall bathroom before long._

_"Maybe they won't see us" Namine whispered, giving Sora a little hope, but soon Roxas shook his head._

_"Nope, it looks like Axel already saw us, and he's pointing us out to Riku right now."_

_Sora's heart fell, as it felt like any chance of a feeling better today were dashed against the tiled floors below him._

_'It'll be alright' he thought to himself, 'Riku wouldn't dare do anything with this many people around, it's way too public for anything…'_

_His thoughts were cut short when Kairi suddenly shouted "Sora, look out!"_

_Before he could move, he suddenly felt two things: first, something grabbing onto the top of his pants, and second, a cool breeze of his legs…which should have been covered by his pants…_

_He took a slow breath before looking down, hoping that it was nothing. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of his cargo pants pooled around his legs, his papou boxers now on display for everyone to see. His face immediately turned red, looking through his legs he could see Riku on his knees, one of his hands still grasping the top of Sora's pants._

_Truth by told, it wasn't normal for Sora to sport such…colorful underwear, but Riku had given this pair to him last Christmas, and with his father pulling double shifts at the hospital and his mother gone on a business call until next week, laundry hadn't been very high on his 'To Do List.'_

_For a few more seconds, he stood there still trying to take everything in, he could hear the random mall goers around him stopping for a few seconds to stare at want was going on and point it out to their friends, but once he could hear the peals of laughter coming from the strangers, everything became clear to him._

_As fast as he could, he reached down and grabbed his pants, yanking them back up to save what little pride he had left. His face still red, he turned to face Riku, who was still kneeling on the floor, this time though, Riku wasn't smiling, instead he was wearing a stoic, some might even say grave, face; but it was too late now._

_Clenching both of his fists, Sora stared done at his friend, no, his former friend, and for the first time in his life uttered something he had never said…._

_"Riku Kawata…I hate you!"_

_Before going on any further with the story, it's imperative that you realize that never, not once in his life, had Sora ever uttered the phrase 'I hate…', not even in joking. Sure, he disliked many things in life, like brussel sprouts and rainy Mondays, but he'd never actually thought about hating them. Even his tenth grade science teacher, Mr. Vexen, who had once given Sora an F on a test, merely for complaining that the room was always too cold, had only been regarded as 'a mean man' by Sora. But today, Sora had uttered those three simple words, and what was worse…he meant them._

_And with that, Sora ran out of the mall, ignoring the pleas coming from his friends and pushing past Riku's friends, he didn't stop running until he reached the comfort of his home and the safety of his room. Flopping down on his bed, Sora allowed the event to play through his mind again, why would Riku do something like that to him? What had he ever done to the him to make him this mad?_

_He laid on his bed for a few more hours, letting everything soak in, before something clicked inside his mind._

_If Riku wanted to embarrass Sora that badly, that was fine; but when everything was said and done, Sora would get his revenge…_

ExNxDxOxFxFxLxAxSxHxBxAxCxKx

Because he took the longer path, it took twenty more minutes to get to his school, but once he saw it in the distance, he knew it was worth it. From the looks of it, no one was there at the moment, even Aerith hadn't planned on getting there for another hour, and even if someone asked Sora what he was doing there so early, he could always lie and tell them he had forgotten to put up some decorations.

Slipping in through one of the gym's side doors, he was pleased to find most of the lights were already on, and the ladder he had used earlier was still where he left it.

With bad and ladder in hand, he made his way up to the stage, right behind where the committee had placed a mic and stand to make announcements, and placed the ladder right behind it, before making his way up, bag still in hand.

Once he reached the top, he opened the large trash bag, grinning as he pulled out a large coil of rope.

Tonight, revenge would be his…

ExNxDxOxFxCxHxAxPxTxExRx

Merry Christmas!!! I hope everyone is having a happy holiday season so far, and that everyone gets everything they want!!

For this Christmas, I'd like for everyone that reads this to please review, I hate always asking, but I always like to know how I'm doing, so if you have the time….

Preview of Next Chapter: Sora begins to rethink his plans while Riku becomes an even bigger jerk, if that's even possible.


	4. The Punch Incident

It was 9:14 PM and by the looks of it, the Destiny High Spring Dance was a complete success. All around the gymnasium, streamers and glitter-coated stars hung from the ceiling, as students dressed in every style of fashion imaginable were either seated around the various small tables in conversation with one another, or busy showing off their moves in the middle of the gym, which had been turned into a dance floor.

At the floor of the gym stood the lonely mic and stand, while at the back stood two large speakers hooked up for an impressive mixing system, headed up by none other then DJ Seifer, the best DJ in either Destiny Island or Traverse Town.

As the speakers pumped out the fast paced rhythm, two particular students were standing around the punch table, deep in conversation. Kairi, dressed in a simple black dress, looked at Sora with a concerned look on her face.

"Sora, I know you have something planned for tonight, and I wish you'd just forget about it." Sora grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back on his head.

"I have no clue what you're talking about" he said, quietly, looking around to try to find something to distract Kairi with, but it was no hope.

"Sora, please, I'm begging you, I don't really know what this deals with, but you've been acting strange ever since you joined the dance committee, which is something you've never done in the past!"

Sora puffed out his chest, "well….maybe I just wanted a change in my life, did you ever think about that!"

Kairi's posture loosened a bit, she stayed silent for a few seconds before, "it has something to do with Riku, doesn't it?"

Sora instantly when back to his original posture, as he looked down at the ground. Kairi moved in a bit closer, wrapping her arms around Sora's waist.

"Please…don't do anything stupid" she said, before placing a gentle kiss on Sora's cheek. It wasn't a kiss of romantic love, no, Kairi had known since the eighth grade that Sora had no interest in the female sex at all; it was more like a strengthening kiss, one that told Sora that Kairi would be there to help him, whether or not he went along with his plan.

"Just…please be careful…" And with that, she walked past Sora, joining Namine out on the dance floor.

Sora stood there, silent for a few moments deep in thought. Did he really have to go along with his plan? If he chose to, he could just walk away, maybe even try to salvage his friendship with Riku. Was it really two late for the two of them? Maybe if they just sat down and talked, maybe then everything could go back to the way it had once been like.

Sora remained engrossed in his thoughts, until he felt someone tap on his shoulder. Turning to see who it was, he had barely taken in the sight of the silver hair, before something cold and wet splashed him in the face.

Taking a second to take everything in, he quickly realized what had happened. Standing in front of him was Riku, his silver haired ex-friend who at the moment was hoping a punch cup, an empty punch cup.

Sora looked up at Riku to glare at him, but as soon as his eyes met Riku's he instantly knew something was different. Riku was staring back at him, a glare on his face that would make away super villain piss there pants on the spot.

Sora stood staring at Riku for a few more seconds, before Riku crumpled his cup up and slung it on the ground, the paper ball hitting the floor without any noise, before stomping to the other side of the gym.

Sora could only stand there, completely dumbfounded at what had just happened, before the anger inside of him returned. This was it, the fourth time that Riku had done something to him for no apparent reason!

_'I hate him…I hate him…I hate him…I hate him…'_

The words repeated in Sora's head like a mantra, and to him, it was a mantra, they were the words that fueled any actions in the future.

Wiping any punch on his face off with his hand, he slowly made his way past the tables, past the dance floor, and up onto the stage behind the mic.

"Can I have your attention please"

DJ Seifer stopped the sound he was playing, apparently surprised that they were making an announcement at this point. From the audience, Sora could see Kairi, Namine, and Aerith, each one sporting a confused, and in Kairi's case, worried, look on their faces.

Sora waited for everyone to look at him, before he continued.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming to the dance tonight, and before we continue with any more dancing, I'd like to congratulate the Destiny High Destroyers for their two point win against the undefeated Mushu Warriors in their last game."

The gym was filled with applause and cheers after that, as the scattered members of the team raised their hands in victory.

"And I'd like to give a special thanks to the player who scored the winning goal, Riku Kawata!" Again, more clapping and cheering followed.

"Riku, could you please come up and say a few words?"

From his position on stage, Sora could see Riku near the back, cocking his head to one side, some anger still on his face. At first, it looked as though Riku wasn't going to go up, but after the crowd began to cheer his name and those around him started to push him up, he reluctantly walked towards the stage.

As Riku walked up to the stage, Sora moved farther and farther to the side, until he was located behind one of the curtains.

What happened next would most likely go down in Destiny High history. If grandchildren were to ask their grandparents what they highlight of their high school lives were, they would probably point to this dance, and if their grandchildren were to ask why it happened, most would simply say that they didn't know.

But there would be a select few that think for a moment, before replying, "The Punch Incident."

ExNxDxOxFxCxHxAxPxTxExR

And now we start to get to the good stuff! I promise, there will be some RiSo action in the near future, but first some things must be worked out. Please try to review if you get the chance!


	5. The Revenge Incident

Sora stood behind the curtain, like a lion waiting for his next meal; only today, instead of feasting on gazelle, Sora would be feasting on Riku's embarrassment. Grasped his in hands was a simple rope, one that went up and disappeared into the multiple decorations overhead, only Sora knew where it lead to.

A fe moments later, Riku stood behind the mic, a calm smile on his face.

"Thanks Sora…I guess" he said, waving to those in the crowd that were still cheering his name, "I guess I'd also like to thank the rest of the members of the team, without you guys I'd probably only have been able to score half of those points.

From the crowd, Axel and Tidus both let out a loud whoop.

_'That's right, ham it up'_ Sora thought, his hands tightly grasping the rope, _'just a few more seconds…'_

"And of course, Coach Auran, who pushed us to practice three hours a day and…"

Sora had heard enough, and with a loud cry, pulled quickly on the rope as hard as he could, before running out the side and joining the crowd.

If you were listening closely enough, you might have been able to hear the sound of plastic ripping; however, that noise would have quickly been forgotten.

In only a few seconds, a large multi-colored blob feel from above, landing squarely on top of Riku.

The girls in the audience screamed, jumping back in hopes of keeping their dresses clean, while the guys began laughing, some even trying to figure out exactly what had fallen on the silver-haired boy.

Riku, on the other hand, had been quite surprised when the goop first landed on him, his eyes seemingly growing three times their normal size, but as soon as he realized what had happened, he simply stood here, stone faced and silent.

Sora stood in the audience, taking in the site. The goop itself had been his own concoction, made up of four large cans of cherry pie filling and the worst stuff he could find from the dumpsters after school. Almost instantly he had begun laughing, waiting until it was time to make his escape, but with each second that Riku stood in front of everyone, saying or doing nothing, he became more and more anxious.

Finally, Riku moved one of his hands to wipe a mixture of cherry filling and brown goo away from his eyes before scanning the room. Sora's fear grew when the silver-haired boy finally locked eyes with him, never flinching or blinking. Sora turned his body to start running, but then Riku did something that completely surprised him.

With both hands on his pants, Riku undid his pants button before pushing them down to his ankles. This time, the entire crowd began laughing, some even going so far as to pull out their cameras and snap a few candid shots.

Sora's jaw dropped for two reasons; first, not only had Riku voluntarily chosen to embarrass himself further, but secondly that the other boy was sporting the same papou boxers that Sora had been wearing that day in the mall.

The brown-haired boy stood there, dumbfounded for a few more seconds, before Riku began to walk off stage, his pants still laying behind the mic. Sora watched as Riku began moving closer to him, as the crowd continued to cheer and cat-call at him. Finally, when he realized that Riku was only a few feet from him, he turned, running to the other side of the gym and through the doors that lead back into the school.

Compared to the gym, the halls of the school were dark, with only the lights in front of the restrooms turned on. Sora ran past those doors, afraid to look back and see if Riku had followed him. Turning a corner, he prayed that there was another way out of the school, but as soon he got to the end of the hall, his heart fell.

The doors that lead outside were locked tight, and despite Sora's many tries it seemed like they wouldn't budge. Running over to a few nearby classrooms, he found that those too were locked shut, and just as Sora didn't think it could get any worse, he heard something that made his heart rate increase, the sound of footsteps.

From the sound of it, whoever was getting closer wasn't running, in fact it sounded like they were taking their time, like they new that Sora had no chance of escape, he was caged in and ready for whatever was going to happen to him.

In a last ditch effect, Sora tried to squeeze in between two trophy cases, however, he was only able to get half of his body into the space, his chest and one leg sticking out awkwardly.

Squeezing out again, he put his back against the door, deciding that if he just took it like a man, it would most likely be over soon enough.

Sure enough, with the next minute, Riku turned the corner, his body still covered in filth and cherries, his legs half-covered in pictures of papou.

Sora held his breath as Riku moved in closer, finally stopping when they were within mere feet of each other. Sora looked up, but surprisingly, instead of looking angry, Riku still had the same stoned face image that he had after he was gooped.

Silently, Riku raised up one of his hands and held it against the wall, preventing Sora from escaping. Sora shut his eyes tight and turned his hand, expecting the blows to reign down on him shortly.

"Are you satisfied?" Riku's tone was neither angry or sad, it was merely even, like he was asking about the weather or something else equally trivial.

Sora flinched when the words came, but after a few seconds, he slowly opened one of his eyes, and realizing that Riku had yet to move, straightened his posture.

"I said, are you satisfied? I let you get your revenge, so are you happy now?"

It was quite for a few seconds, until a look of anger appeared of Sora's face.

"Let me? You let me? You had no idea that was going to happen!" Sora stared up at Riku, venom in his eyes, but Riku still continued to look down at Sora, his face never flinching.

"That's right, I let you. Didn't you think I would guess that you were up to something all those times I saw you rummaging through the trashcans after class?"

Sora opened and closed his mouth a few times, mimicking a fish as he tried to find something to say.

"Y-you…saw me?"

Riku nodded, "Remember? We have practice after school five days a week. You were really loud, and a bunch of the guys noticed what you were doing, but don't worry, I told them all you were just trying to find stuff to recycle."

"But…"

"I was even in the store that day you bought all that cherry filling. You even did that whole 'Sora the Super Uber Ninja thing all the way back to your house, like you did after we got Kairi's Christmas present last year."

Sora could only stand there, completely unsure as to what to say, even as Riku dropped his hand.

"Now, you got revenge and I'm the laughing stock of the school. So now you're going to stand there and listen to me talk. No running away and no avoiding me, got it?"

Sora was silent.

"I know you were angry when all those things happened to you, but I'm sorry, they weren't my fault."

Sora's glare quickly returned, "Not you're fault! Riku, you pushed me into the trashcans, I saw you!"

Riku's expression softened a little, "Sora, you tripped over my hockey stick on the ground, I tried to catch you, but it was too late and you were in the trash before I could grab your shirt."

Sora-0 Riku-1

"Oh yeah! Well, what about the pie, I didn't trip into that!"

Riku let out a sigh, "Axel broke our oven when he tried to get it up to 900, so I was coming over to ask if we could share yours, but you turned around really quickly and it just kinda happened…"

Sora-0 Riku-2

"Well….what about in the mall! You don't have some clever reason for that, do you!"

"I was walking over to see if we could talk in private, since you had been dodging me ever since that trashcan day…but I tripped when I was walking over and tried to grab your shoulder to catch myself, but I guess I missed and caught your pants…I'm really sorry…"

Sora-0 Riku-3

With that, Sora dropped his shoulder, all the anger gone from him. Those really did sound like good reasons for what happened.

"But then…why did you laugh?"

Riku's expression changed this time, he looked somewhat sad. "I guess…because they were funny. I'm sorry that they happened Sora, but you have to admit that they were kinda funny."

A pout came across Sora's face, but inwardly, he had to admit that if the same things had happened to Riku, that he would have probably laughed to. Suddenly, another thought hit Sora.

"And at the mall? You weren't laughing then."

For the first time, a small blush danced across Riku's face. "It was because…nothing…"

Sora wanted to push the issue further, from the look on Riku's face there was more to that part of the story, but suddenly another thought hit him.

"And what about in there, with the punch?"

Riku's shoulders dropped slightly, as he looked down at the ground between the two. "That…wasn't an accident…I did that on purpose…"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "why?"

Riku looked up slightly at Sora, "I don't know…I saw you and Kairi kiss…and I guess…"

At that, Sora's angry face came back, "you mean to tell me that you threw punch at me because you were jealous that I got to kiss Kairi."

His eyes widened, Riku looked up, "No…Sora, it's not like that!"

Sora pushed Riku to the side, walking past him, "save it, if you really wanted Kairi to yourself, then you should have just been man enough to go up to her and tell her how you feel!"

With that, Sora huffed off down the hallway again, planning on leaving through the gym this time.

Riku stood there, staring as Sora walked away

"No…I wasn't jealous of you…" he said, but by that time Sora had already turned the corner.

ExNxDxOxFxCxHxAxPxTxExR

The mystery is starting to unravel, but it looks like there's still a little bit of work left to do. ^_^

Preview of the Next Chapter: When all seems lost, an unexpected hero comes to Riku's aide.

Please stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!

P.S.- If anyone could tell me where to find a copy of Persona 4, you'd be my hero forever....there's not a store or online site that has a copy...and I really want to play it....*pouts in the corner*


	6. The Revelation Incident

'I hate him…I hate him…I hate him…'

To say that Sora was angry once he got back inside the gym would have been the understatement of the century…no wait, make that the millennium. Sora was furious, he was rageful, and if you gave him the right item, he might even be murderous. Anger was something that he had past back a few feet ago.

Right now, the only thing on Sora's mind was getting out of the gym without anyone noticing and going home, where he would make sure to destroy anything that reminded him of that silver haired demon. Out of the corner of his eye, he though me might have seen Kairi start to walk over to him, but a quick look at his face probably had her thinking twice.

'The nerve of him! I bet all those other things weren't on accident either, I bet he did them all just to make me look bad in front of Kairi….stupid jerk, I hope the goo hardens on him and he has to go around looking like a giant lumpy freak for the rest of his life and…'

As he continued to think about the new-found life of Riku, the Freakish Goo Man, and stomp out of the gym, where most of the students were either busy still talking about what had just happened to their hockey star, or were busy trying to see if that goop could be washed out of their dresses and slack, Sora hadn't counted on two things stopping him:

The first being a small pang of guilt, when he started imagining the entire school chasing after Riku with torches and pitchforks.

The second was a pair of strong hands that came up from behind Sora, grabbing onto his shoulders and effectively holding him in place.

At first, the sudden halt in movement scared Sora, but soon that feeling was replaced by anger.

"Riku, I swear if you don't let go of me I'll turn around and kick you in the dick so hard, you'll have the first concave groin that the doctor's have seen!"

From behind, Sora heard a chuckle that was much deeper then one that Riku had ever had.

"As much as I'd love to see you do that, I'm afraid you got the wrong guy, kiddo."

Still confused, Sora slowly turned around. "A-Axel?" Instead of the Riku holding him, Sora was now being held in place by the hockey teams best defender, Axel Miyavi. Unlike Riku, Axel was at least over six feet tall, with wild red hair and a pair of triangle tattoos right under his eyes.

"Axel…what are doing?" Sora asked, as he tried to move away, but thanks to Axel's powerful grip of his shoulder, he was still unable to move any farther away.

Axel chuckled again, "Sorry kiddo, but I've been given orders not to let you leave until everything's out in the open."

Sora grimaced at the nickname, but Axel had a thing about calling anyone that was shorter then him 'kiddo' or 'kid', and seeing as how he was one of the tallest people in the school, that didn't exclude many.

"Everything's out? What does that mean?"

Sora wanted to continue questioning Axel, but his thoughts were jumbled when he heard a sharp tapping noise, coming from the front stage.

"Excuse me, I have something I need to say."

Sora jerked his head to the left, a small growl coming from his throat when he saw Riku back on stage, trying to get everyone's attention. From the looks of it, Riku had tried to get as much of the goop off of him as possible, but the large streaks of grey and red were still present on his shirt, he was also still sans-pants, his slack now laying next to him.

From the dance floor, everyone looked up, some people started laughing, remembering what had happened not some time ago, while others moved farther back, expecting a repeat of the earlier incident.

"I'm sure all of you can remember what happened not that long ago this evening" Riku started, earning a few laughs from some of the guys in the crowd. Sora wanted nothing more then to leave, thinking that Riku was going to try to blame everything on him, and maybe even try to get the crowd to turn against him for ruining their special night.

"But what many of you don't know was that this wasn't some joke played on me." Sora raised an eyebrow in curiosity…where was this going?

"The truth is, I deserved what happened to me tonight, for some things I did to a…friend" Riku said the last word slowly, like he was testing the waters out, afraid of what Sora might shout out, "I was horrible, and I'm sorry for what I did."

While some of the crowd let out a small 'aww', Sora snorted, how dare Riku try to play the sympathy card! There was no way in hell Sora was ever going to forgive him!

"While some of the things were totally out of my reach" another snort, this time louder, came from Sora's direction, 'there was one thing that I could have stopped, but I didn't, because my jealousy got in the way."

Sora tapped his impatiently, if Riku was going to make Axel force him to say and listen to this, he should at least say something he didn't already know.

"But despite what my…friend…might think, I wasn't jealous of him. I was jealous of the girl he was with." A few people began muttering things in the crowd, trying to figure out what he was saying, while Sora stood, trying to do the same.

'So…if Riku wasn't jealous of me kissing Kairi, then he was jealous of…Kairi kissing me?' For some reason that didn't make sense to Sora. He'd known Riku almost his entire life, Riku wasn't someone that got jealous, he was someone that other people were jealous of.

"I just want everyone to know that I, Riku Kawata have had a crush of Sora Hiroto since we were both nine."

After that, the entire crowd came alive with whispers and noises. Some of the people looked at Riku in disgust, others smiled. A few girls were pouting, sad that they missed their chance to be with Riku.

However, back off at the side, Sora was now more quiet then he had been the entire tonight. His face had become pure white, his breathing shallow, and one could swear that if it weren't for the fact that Axel was holding onto him, he would have fallen to the floor already.

"You okay kid?" Axel asked, a little nervous.

Sora remained silent, and even in his head there was only one thing going through it at the moment.

'He had a crush on me…he has a crush on me…he had a crush on me…he has a crush on me…'

ExNxDxOxFxCxHxAxPxTxExR

I'm so sorry about the spacing in updates, but the illnesses have finally caught up to me, so instead of spending my free time timing, I've been spending some quality time with my new friend, Mr. Nyquil. I plan to have the next chapter up in the next few days, so please be patient. ^_^

I hope everything has a good New Year's Eve and I wish everyone a great 2009!!!


End file.
